kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dagobert Duck
Dagobert Duck erscheint zum ersten Mal in Kingdom Hearts II und er lebt in Radiant Garden. Doch nach der Beendigung des Spiels, lebt er wieder in Schloss Disney. Er steht an einem offenen Kühlhaus und redet von einer neuen Geschäftsidee. Er will Eis am Stiel verkaufen. Bei ihm kann man auch das Skateboard-Minispiel spielen. Er ist der Onkel von Donald und der Großonkel von Tick, Trick und Track. In Kingdom Hearts III erscheint er in der Welt Twilight Town. Aussehen Dagobert Duck ist, wie alle Mitglieder seiner Familie, eine anthromorphe Ente. Anstatt Flügel besitzt er normale Arme mit vier Fingern pro Hand. Er hat zwei große hellblaue Augen und einen ebenfalls großen breiten Schnabel. Er besitzt Federn am Kopf, welche an einen alten Mann erinnern, der nur noch wenige Haare auf dem Kopf trägt, des weiteren trägt er einen großen schwarzen Zylinder, mit einem schmalen roten Band am unteren Rand des Zylinders, auf seinem Kopf. Dagobert verwendet als Sehhilfe eine kleine Brille auch Zwicker genannt auf seinem Schnabel. Er trägt ein blaues Kleidungsstück, welches den kompletten oberen Körperbereich verdeckt und an den entsprechenden Enden, also Kragen und Ärmel, in einen Rot endet. Beim Hals trägt er eine goldene Brosche, welche scheinbar auf seinem Kleidungsstück befestigt ist. Im Taillenbereich wird das Kleidungsstück mit einen roten Band getrennt, darunter wiederum ist das Kleidungsstück für mehr Bewegungsfreiheit ein wenig angeschnitten. In seiner rechten Hand befindet sich sein Gehstock, welcher eine natürliche hölzerne Färbung hat und am Bodenende mit einem Stück Gold verfeinert ist. An seinen Füßen trägt Dagobert jeweils einen roten "Schuh". Dagoberts Körpergröße ist relativ klein. Persönlichkeit Dagobert Duck ist eine Ente, welche immer den Drang verspürt, weiteren Reichtum erlangen zu müssen, weshalb er sogar das Risiko auf sich nimmt, von seiner Heimatwelt weg teleportiert zu werden, um in anderen Welten Geschäftsideen auszuprobieren. Dies macht ihn zu einem reiselustigen Unternehmer, welcher vor eben nichts zurückschreckt um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Trotz aller Gegensätze, dass er geizig sein müsste, verschenkt er zum Dank für seine Hilfe drei Karten an Ventus. Auch ist er von Freundlichkeit und Höflichkeit begeistert, welches er mit gleicher Freundlichkeit entgegensetzt. Berichte Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' thumb|left|Dagobert Duck spricht mit Ventus Als Ventus in Radiant Garden ankommt, sieht er Dagobert Duck über den zentralen Platz, bevor er Micky Maus sieht, welcher in Richtung der Gärten läuft und ihn dann verfolgt. Aqua kommt kurze Zeit später ebenfalls in Radiant Garden an um nach Terra zu suchen. Sie entdeckt Dagobert am zentralen Platz und fragt ihn, ob er einen Jungen gesehen hätte, welcher nicht von hier ist. Dagobert ist begeistert von ihrer höflichen Art, doch nimmt er an, sie sucht nach Ventus, weshalb er sie zum Schloss schickt. Ventus verfolgt den einen großen Unversierten zum zentralen Platz, wo er erneut Dagobert Duck vorfindet, welcher wütend mit seinem Stock hinter dem Unversierten herschwingt. Ventus wehrt den Unversierten mit einem Schwertwurf ab, worauf dieser weiter Richtung Stadt fliegt. Als Ventus ihn weiter verfolgen will, wird er von Dagobert angehalten, welcher ihm für seine Hilfe danken will. Trotz das Ventus ein Geschenk annimmt, kommt Dagobert näher und sagt ihm, dass er weiß, dass Ventus nicht aus dieser Welt sei und dass er ebenfalls von einer anderen Welt käme. Weiterhin sagt er, er wäre durch Merlins Magie von seiner Heimatwelt hierher transportiert worden um neue Geschäftsideen auszuprobieren. Nach einiger Zeit wird Ventus jedoch ungeduldig, worauf Dagobert Duck ihm schließlich drei Eintrittskarten für Disney-Stadt gibt, wovon er zwei an zwei Erwachsene weiter geben soll. Bei späteren Besuchen in Radiant Garden können Aqua und Ventus Dagobert Duck in der Stadt finden. Er fragt Ventus, ob er bereits in der Disney-Stadt gewesen wäre und das Traumfestival genossen hat. Aqua gegenüber erwähnt er, dass er Probleme damit hat einen geeigneten Platz für seine Geschäfte zu finden. Einige Zeit nach Aquas Kampf mit Terra-Xehanort ist Dagobert Duck zu sehen, wie er Meersalz-Eis an Lea und Isa verkauft. Zwischen Birth By Sleep und Kingdom Hearts II Gemeinsam mit der Hilfe des Königs und eines Gumi-Jets hat Dagobert Duck ein Transport-System eingerichtet, um seine Geschäfte weiter über die Welten expandieren zu können. Als jedoch die Herzlosen angegriffen haben, hat Dagobert sich aus Sicherheitsgründen zurückgezogen. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Dagobert Duck wohnt gemeinsam mit seinen drei Großneffen während der Ereignisse in Kingdom Hearts in Hollow Bastion. Sora, Donald und Goofy treffen ihn bei ihren Besuch in Hollow Bastion, bei dem sowohl Donald als auch Dagobert überrascht sind sich zu sehen. Ihm gehört ein Teil der Stadt und besitzt ein Haus, welches sich über der Schmiede befindet. Dagobert selbst befindet sich fast immer vor einem großen Kühlschrank, welcher gegenüber der Schmiede gelegen ist. Dort versucht er sich an den Geschmack eines bestimmten Eises erinnern zu wollen und experimentiert herum, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg. Bei weiteren handlungsbedingten Besuchen in der Stadt kommt Dagobert immer näher an seine gewünschte Geschmacksrichtung und schafft es schließlich auch. Will Sora mit dem Skateboard in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden fahren, muss er vorher mit Dagobert reden. Im Abspann ist Dagobert gemeinsam mit dem König, Donald, Goofy, Königin Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, den Neffen und Chip und Chap zu sehen, was Dagobert zu einen der wenigen neutralen Charakteren macht, die zwischen den Welten reisen können. Ebenfalls im Abspann ist zu sehen, wie Yuffie Dagoberts Eis an alle Anwesenden verteilt. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Auf seinen Reisen durch die Welten gelangt er schließlich nach Twilight Town. Als er dort für ihn eines der leckersten Mahle aller Zeiten isst, will er unbedingt den Koch sprechen. Er findet dann heraus, das es sich dabei um die Ratte Rémy handelt. Da Rémy sein kulinarischen Horizont erweitern will und Dagobert sowieso vorhatte, ein Bistro zu eröffnen, schließen sich die beiden zusammen. So ist Dagobert der Besitzer und Finanzier des Le Grand Bistro und Rémy der Küchenchef der im Grand Bistro arbeitet. Ferner stellt er auch Hayner, Pence und Olette ein, die er dafür bezahlt, Werbe-Plakate für sein Freiluft-Filmfestival, überall in der Stadt zu verteilen. Gelingt es Sora gemeinsam mit Rémy so exzellent zu kochen das sie Sterne für das Bistro verdienen, schenkt ihnen Dagobert interessante Items. Weblinks Kategorie:Neutrale Charaktere